


Lost in Walmart

by astrophysicist_not_princess



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophysicist_not_princess/pseuds/astrophysicist_not_princess
Summary: Jack loses his friend, Zach. So who does he grab instead?
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 5





	Lost in Walmart

"Zack! There you are!" Jack grabbed his friend's arm, gently pulling him through Walmart. The tall boy didn't look behind him, adamant to get to the paper section as fast as possible.  
As soon as the pair got there, Jack started talking, rapid-fire explaining the difference between the different notebooks and pens until he looked up, pissing with an abrupt silence.  
"You're.... You're not Zack," Jack mused, then smacked his head with his hand. "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I just dragged you across an entire store for no reason-"  
"It's okay," the other boy said softly, taking a gentle hold of Jack's hand and smiling. "I hope you find your friend, alright?" Mysterious Boy walked away, calling behind him, "My names Alex, not Zack!" As he turned the corner and went to find the aisle Jack had dragged him out of.  
Of course, that's when Zack called him.  
"Hey, Zack.."  
"Hey, I'm lost in the bike section, I can't find a way out. Send help" Zack joked around, only slightly serious.  
*Alright hold on, I'm on my way," Jack hung up, sprinting towards the bikes and trying to push Alex out of his mind, to no avail.  
\---  
First day of 9th grade. A momentous occasion for a.lot of people, but for Alex it was just another annoying, anxiety-filled day. He leaves his math class and eventually finds the gym lockers, where he nearly gets lost finding the teacher.  
"You're going to have locker partners this year. I know that sounds weird but it's because there's not enough room in here. We've assigned bins for all of you in each locker, line up in front of me— SINGLE FILE— to get your locker partners and nametag stickers."  
Alex was near the end of the line, looking down at his very very interesting feet until he heard his name.  
"Alexander Gaskarth? Gaaaaskaaarth," the voice called. He cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice cracking slightly from disuse.  
"That's me, what do you want?" He sees a vaguely familiar boy walk up to him, paper in hand.  
"We're locker partners! I'm Jack,"  
Alex paused in thought for a second, trying to figure out if he knew him or not. It took him a moment but he figured it out.  
"Aren't you the kid who dragged me through Walmart that one time?"  
Jack seemed to be confused and then you could see as he remembered. "Yeah! Yeah, I remember." He blushed, which Alex thought was adorable.  
"That's adorable," wait he said that out loud oh god oh fuck..

Maybe this would turn out well after all

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a true story from the ATL discord


End file.
